the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry 2
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Hawley Griffin's Journal The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #2 9 Comments Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin @DrHGriffin 2 years ago January 22nd-30th, 1895 West Sussex Nothing new to report, merely gathering materials for the next trial. Might ask Kemp if I can borrow some of his suppliers. I was thinking of maybe visiting his home, but he might question my health. Unable to eat or sleep. Mortal coil, as it were. As to the lab rats and the thirty-sixth compound, only one single test rat managed to gain some kind of invisibility. Rat #12’s tail was unseen for a few moments, but reverted to regular visibility when it urinated. I assume I need to provide some adhesive agent to make sure it cannot be expelled by the host. Hopefully Kemp's suppliers have some. The other lab rats had thrown up their allocated compounds. Perhaps if I use a gaseous form, or an injected form? Will attempt soon. I have a strange feeling I’m being watched. One of my discarded orchids outside was knocked over, the pot cracked to fragments as if someone stepped on it. As the wind was not even mild, I can only assume it was a member of the village nearby, meddling with what shouldn’t be meddled. The watcher didn’t leave anything behind, except a strand of blonde hair that was caught in a bush. Will keep for future reference. It seems that Dr. Jekyll is more tenacious than first realized. Another letter from him has arrived. It states that he is asking for permission to travel up to West Sussex to again propose, but in person. I have naturally declined at first thought, but perhaps I should accept his request… It would provide a chance for me to purloin some information on him, most notably as to what his experiments were at the University, and the "incident" that he was allegedly involved with. I sent an acceptance letter. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago (Oooh! The Plot thickens! I think I know who's blond hair that is!) 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((Yeah, it's pretty obvious, isn't it?)) 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (Yes it is, but hey still doesn't hurt to get excited when he is referenced) 4 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 2 years ago (( His old pal Fiona can cheer him up! )) 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago ((Griffin groans and rubs his nose.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (OHHH!!! I get it!! This is all in the past and what we're reading in the RP now is well...now! Wait then...that might work with Isabella but I'll let you two sort that out. Also I'm really digging this! :DDD ) 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Yeah, basically leading up to where the cat lands on Jasper's head, essentially.)) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (*fist pumps* YES!!! ) 1 •Share › − Avatar Setae • 2 years ago This is neat! I really like it. I misread one of the last sentences as '... he is to travel to West Sussex to propose to me again in person.' I thought it was going to turn into a different kind of story for a moment :P But anyway, I really look forward to read on! 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy